The Age of deadline
by Botan Son
Summary: Kagome and Inuyahsa are mates and Kagome decides to take one of her friends to the fuedal era with her. Her friends has some strange adventures and falls in love with someone.
1. Default Chapter

**************************************************************************** ********* Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! And I have come to terms with this. but I won't say it again. so I'll just say any thing I need to now. I don't own Inuyasha, I don't think I own Inuyasha, I would LOVE to own Inuyasha. but I can't. I do however own any of the characters I make up, and I do get ALL of the characters if they do suddenly appear especially Sesshoumaru! If anyone spots em' e-mail me or contact me in some other way! So there I have said all I need to say and I didn't even cry. too much. *Sniffle* **************************************************************************** *********  
  
The age of deadline  
By: Botan Son  
  
Kagome jumped from the well and walked out into the sunshine of her original time followed closely by Inuyasha. She opened the door of her house and walked into the kitchen to find her mother had left a note for her, as she read Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.  
  
" Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm?"  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't I treat my mate like I'm supposed to?"  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled her neck where the mark was.  
  
" Because after all, you are my mate."  
  
" Silly Puppy."  
  
" So I'm a puppy am I?"  
  
"My mom left a note."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome read the letter.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Me, Souta and your grandfather have gone to visit a friend who has recently become sick. We'll be gone for about three weeks hopefully you'll get this letter. There's plenty of ramen in the pantry for your little doggy friend. I also went shopping and got something's you might find useful there all laying on your bed along with some candy for that adorable little fox child. We'll see you in a few weeks.  
  
Love,  
Mom, Grandpa, and Souta  
  
"She doesn't know. I haven't told her yet."  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"You know what." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"No I don't"  
  
Kagome gave him a " your-such-a-jerk" look.  
  
"I haven't told my family that you're my mate."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her head again.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"So what's the note say?"  
  
"Just that my family is going to visit someone and won't be back for a couple weeks."  
  
" Feh."  
  
" Well you asked."  
  
" I think now that. were together I am going to try something a little different."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll see. But were going to stay here for a few days."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and walked to the other side of the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
" Now what are you doing?"  
  
"Like I said before, I'm gonna try something different."  
  
"Feh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Shouyuki's house  
  
" Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,."  
  
Shouyuki picked up the phone.  
  
"hello."  
  
" Hey Yuki."  
  
"Sup kag? Got any new diseases you wanna tell me about? (hear the sarcasm)"  
  
Kagome had told Shouyuki that she really had never had anything wrong with her but she was doing something way more important and more interesting than school.  
  
" Yeah, right."  
  
"So if it's not that what could it be that your calling me for after not talking for nearly a month?"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Well."  
  
" Alright, here's the deal. wanna see what I've been up to while I aint in school?"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOO! YES I WOULD!"  
  
" Well I'm at a point where I think I could show you. but not anyone else. OK?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Ok, so come over here and I'll give you the scoop!"  
  
"I'll be right over!"  
  
Like 5 seconds later  
  
"DING DONG"  
  
Kagome opened the door.  
  
"Wow, that was fast."  
  
"You think I'm gonna take my time when I am gonna get to see what my best friend has been doing while all the rest of us have been slaving away at school?"  
  
" What ever."  
  
" Whoa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok. so. are. you. going. to . tell. me. that. you . have.some special power. to . make. my.. drawings. come to . life?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Shouyuki pointed over Kagome's shoulder at a boy with long silver hair and dog ears.  
  
"Oh.*GASP*"  
  
" Well what other pictures can you bring to life!"  
  
" Stupid! I can't do that! That's Inuyasha, the guy I have been traveling with."  
  
Shouyuki wasn't listening though she had shoved passed Kagome and was standing in front of Inuyasha looking from him to a piece of paper in her hands. "He looks exactly like it."  
  
" Kagome, come here. Look at this, it looks just like me." Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just come here."  
  
Kagome walked over to her mate and best friend.  
  
" WOW!"  
  
" See Kag, I told u it looked just like him."  
  
"Whoa, I knew you could draw, but I didn't know you could draw things that existed in the past!"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well that's what I got u over here for."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sit back this is gonna be a long story."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the couch and pulled Kagome on to his lap. Shouyuki sat on a cushy chair across from them, and Kagome told the story of her excersions to the fudal era up to where the left the well and called Shouyuki that day.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Kagome just looked at her holding her breath hoping that she would believe it.  
  
"Well, uuuuuuuh, s-so you have a. mate."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"WOW!" (the information finally got through.)  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the screech.  
  
" So this is what I have been up to."  
  
Kagome gave a weak smile.  
  
" You know, your such a bitch. I mean all the rest of us have been living a BOARING life here, where nothing ever happens, while your running off to the fudal era, battling demons, falling in love, being swept off your feet by frikin HOT dog demon."  
  
"Half demon."  
  
"Half demon who's got just about the coolest sword in the world! Don't you think that it was being kind of selfish to keep all this to your self!? *sigh* Your life is like a fairy tale. What am I talking about your life IS a fairy tale!"  
  
"yeah. Hey wait! Did you say that Inuyasha was hot?"  
  
"Are you kidding!? Hellow. I am talking like F. I. N. E.!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.  
  
"you think he's hot I can't wait till' you see his brother."  
  
Only Inuyasha should have heard it.  
  
"hey. "  
  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HE'S GOT A BROTHER!?"  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
" Hey by the way since were all telling secrets here, where have you been?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean everyone says that you haven't been in school lately."  
  
"uuuumm. aaaaaaa. well."  
  
"come on I told you my stuff, now it's your turn, spill it."  
  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Ok but I have a feeling that dog boy here wouldn't like me too much and might try and chop me up. And I don't think you'll like me very much either."  
  
"Hey look I hang out with a moody demon exterminator, a perverted monk, a kitsune pup and my puppy here. We battle demons and gather shards. How bad could it be?"  
  
" Uuuuuh. ok. well . I sorta am. uuuuuhh. a spirit detective."  
  
Shouyuki glanced at Inuyasha and inched to the other side of the room.  
  
"and I am.uuuuuuuh the grim reaper."  
  
"YOUR WHAT!?"  
  
"the grim reaper" she squeaked out.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Not so loud. There are people with sensitive ears around." growled Inuyasha.  
  
" So does that mean you can take car of yourself. like fight.?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Well then, that's a realeif."  
  
"WHAT? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well I thought I would take you back with me. But I was worried about what might happen. Like if you would be hurt or something, but now I know that you can fight for yourself I'm not as worried."  
  
"your gonna bring e back with you?"  
  
"I intended to."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Several hours late  
  
Kagome, Inuhasha and Shouyuki had packed up all the things they would need and were ready to go back to the feudal era.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Feh"  
  
" Ok then, lets go."  
  
" How do you know what he is saying?"  
  
"Well I have been with him so long, I just sorta know. Like it's just something you know."  
  
" Oh like. Inuyasha language?"  
  
"Yeah! That's what it's called! Inuyasha language!"  
  
" Feh. Lets just go."  
  
All three of them jumped down the well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Authors note- There you go my first chapter. It took me a while to write but it's done. I know it's not really exiting but I had to do it. It's just sort of introducing the new character and other stuff. Oh well! Please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! But try not to be too mean. OK! BYE BYE!  
  
Botan Son 


	2. The deadline is set

**************************************************************************** ********* Authors note- I got one review from the first chapter.=( I would REALLY like more reviews! But since I like this story I think I will go on with it. Even though I didn't get many reviews. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
The Deadline Is Set  
The Age Of Deadline  
By : Botan Son  
  
Sesshoumaru walked though the forest closely followed by Jaken.  
  
"Master, can't we rest here for tonight."  
  
"No."  
  
"But master! It's getting late, and I think."  
  
"Jaken, the girl is gone, we need not stop."  
  
"But."  
  
"No."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to walk. His face totally expressionless.  
  
Several hours later  
  
The night was pitch black and wind russeled through the trees. Sesshoumaru and his toad companion walked silently along the dirt path, some parts overgrown with weeds and others worn well. They emerged from the canopy of trees into the moonlight. As the luminous rays struck Jaken he froze. Sesshoumaru turned to see him illuminated by the moons light. And the toad spoke in a voice that did not belong to him, but in the voice of Sesshoumaru's father.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, the age of deadline has come upon you. Your rule as the lord of the youkai has been fearce and great. But the one thing you lack is a mate. A king without love for anything will soon fall. Unless you find a mate who loves you as you are, and not because you force her or the promise of being a queen tempts her, your kingdom will go to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru you can find a mate who loves you for who you are, but you will have to love her, as much as she loves you. You must find her by your next birth date."  
  
Jaken dropped to the ground and Sesshoumaru's face held a look of horror.  
  
"Find a mate."  
  
His head dropped into his hands. And he sat next to a tree.  
  
"Find a mate. How am I supposed to do that. I have spent all my life building a reputation for not having feelings for anything, and now I have to find someone who loves me, or my kingdom goes to Inuyasha. *sigh* Well dear brother I have two months to find a mate. The chances of that aren't very good. Enjoy your new kingdom brother."  
  
Jaken began to wake up.  
  
" Were going." Sesshoumaru turned and began walking in the opposite direction. His mind set on finding something to make him forget about loosing his kingdom to his half brother.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Shouyuki, Kagome and Inuyasha had been walking for a short while, and all the time Shouyuki had looked like she was sort of impressed by everything.  
  
" Hey Yuki, whats wrong? I thought you would be freking out!"  
  
" I don't know, I just feel like I've been here before, and.."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I just have this feeling like I am going to see someone I know. like someone I have been waiting for but I came to them first."  
  
"That's kinda strange."  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kagome gave him a you-will-tell-me-later-or-else-I'll-sit-you-till'-your- back-breaks look.  
  
"Ok well it's getting late. I think we should camp here for tonight." Kagome said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hey kagome I think I am going to go take a bath. there's a hot spring over that way."  
  
"COOL! Would you mind if I come too?!"  
  
"Nope, lets go!"  
  
"And I know neither of you ladies will mind if join you all."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"That's what you get for being hentai."  
  
Kagome gathered up her things and began to walk in the direction of the hot spring.  
  
"Come on Shouyuki, he won't bother us. unless he wants me to sit him till' he's dead. AND I WONT HESITATE!" She said the last part louder hoping Inuyasha would get the point.  
  
The two girls walked towards the hot spring. They stepped out into a steamy clearing in the forest, only to find that it was surrounded by rock formations with hot water cascading down them into pools of hot liquid. The clearing's ground was covered in hot springs each was connected to the next by a channel that you could easily swim through.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
" Yeah it's pretty cool."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Author's note- It was a pretty short chapter compared to what I usually like to write. Ok so please review and tell me if you like it. I love reviews. I have got ONE review so far. I REALLY WANT MORE! Ok so thanks for reviewing. if you do. but if you read this and don't review you will be cursed by. evil oat meal for the rest of your life! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm ok.  
  
Please review, I love all REVIEWERS  
Botan Son =) 


	3. at first sight

**************************************************************************** ********* Author's Note- This is chapter three and I have been suffering from MAJIOR writers block. So if it's bad forgive me! I'll revise it eventually. I stayed home from skool today cuz I am REALLY sick, so that's why I am writing this chapter. I HATE BEING SICK!!!! There is nothing to do, nothing on T.V and nobody to talk too!!!! I sucks! I feel like crud and I am bored outta my mind! But I am sure it will get better cuz my best friend is home sick too. and we'll be able to talk later, I hope. But I am not sure if I'll last that long, I'll either die of boredom or die from being sick! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ok I am sure u guys don't want to hear about me so I'll just do my thanks and get on with the story! I want to thank all of my reviewers, though there aren't many, I would still like to thank you all for reviewing my story.  
  
Shippou09- you sort of gave away who sheshomaru's mate is goin to be{unless im wrong} so plz update it becuz u are such a good writer!  
  
Shippou09- whats gonna happen? love this.  
  
Thanx Shippou09 you've given me most of my reviews. MY FAVORITE FAN! ^_^  
  
hiei is mine forever- me like ur story! continue plz!  
  
Thanks A Bunch hiei is mine forever! ^_^ I love all my reviewers.  
  
Now to the part you have all been waiting for..(drum roll)... THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **************************************************************************** *********  
  
The Age Of Deadline  
Chapter 3.  
At First Sight  
  
By : Botan Son  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Review from last time-  
The two girls walked towards the hot spring. They stepped out into a steamy clearing in the forest, only to find that it was surrounded by rock formations with hot water cascading down them into pools of hot liquid. The clearing's ground was covered in hot springs each was connected to the next by a channel that you could easily swim through.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
" Yeah it's pretty cool."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The girls set their thing next to the largest spring, undressed and slipped into the water.  
  
" This feels sooooo good!"  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
" What will you do here , now the jewel is whole?"  
  
"Uuuuh well, I guess I'll just settle down with Inuyasha and uuuuuh, maybe start a family."  
  
"That's cool I guess. will we still get to see ya?"  
  
"Uum. I guess I'll come home every once in a while, but I dunno if I'll get see you guys too often."  
  
"Well that kinda sucks. We'll all miss you!"  
  
"Yeah I am so sure you will."  
  
"Of course we will, you can be soo stupid sometimes"  
  
"Feh. whatever. Hey by the way, You never told me the details of YOUR job."  
  
"uuuuh.. Oh." " So did you meet anyone, any guys I should know about?"  
  
"No actually. I mean I have meant some guys but no one that matters."  
  
"You mean your not in a relationship?"  
  
"Yeah. I just have this feeling that I should wait. You know me, I will search the world and now even the spirit world to find the perfect guy for me."  
  
"I do know you. but I also know that you don't want to be in a relationship. you don't want to get married and you don't wanna have kids. So what's the point of you searching if you don't want to find what your looking for?"  
  
"Your right I don't want any of those things, I guess I am just searching to prove to myself that there is no perfect guy for me. I guess I just need to show my self that I can't love any one."  
  
"Well all I know right now is that you are a very interesting person, and that any guy would be honored to have you. It's cool that you want to be alone, but I think you might need someone someday to be there for you."  
  
"I don't. I want to be alone all of my life and I won't ever need anyone!"  
  
"You say that but I am not sure if you'll always want to be that way."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to see."  
  
"Yeah, We'll just have to see."  
  
The girls sat in the hot springs for a while longer.  
  
"Hey Yuki, I think I'm gonna get out now. I'll see you back at the camp."  
  
"Ok. Cuz I think I'm gonna stay a little while longer"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kagome dried herself off, got dressed and walked back to where Inuyasha was. Shouyuki sat back in the hot spring and closed her eyes, letting her self become lost in her thoughts.  
  
*************************** Back With Sesshoumaru**********************************  
  
Sesshoumaru had been walking for a while, the scent of hot springs became thick in the air as he walked.  
  
"There is a hot spring near by. I think a bath would do me some good." he thought.  
  
" Jaken. I am going to take a bath. Go find something to entertain yourself with."  
  
" Yes master."  
  
Jaken scuttled off into the trees and Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the hot springs. Pushing some leaves from a bush out of his way he began to step over it. His eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of the most beautiful woman he ever saw.  
  
"Gods she's beautiful."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the goddess,  
  
"What am I thinking.that's - that's a human! Humans aren't beautiful."  
  
A voice in the back of his mind implied otherwise.  
  
"What are you talking about. There is human right in front of you and you said it yourself, she's beautiful."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's Note- Well I wouldn't say that was a cliffy, but it didn't end exactly how I wanted it to. Sorry it took so long for the update, but as I said before, I have been suffering from major writers block. This chapter will be revised and reposted soon. So I advise you to read it. This chapter felt pretty short too, but It'll get better! To anyone who likes this story, you should check out my other story as well. It's called "Dream" and I think it's pretty good so far. 


	4. Inuyasha has a brother

**Author's Note- **I haven't gotten any reviews at all for my last chapter,( I am sad!!!!! NO BODY LIKES MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine, I'll do one more chapter. If I don't get any reviews then I may consider cursing EVERYONE with…evil…creepy…scary…(stalling)…HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!. But Remember there is still HOPE! PLEEEEEEEEEZ review! (Do you really want to be cursed to do tons of homework for the rest of your life?! I don't think so.)

**Inuyasha has a brother?**

**Chapter 4**

**The Age Of Deadline**

**By: Botan Son**

**Last time-** Jaken scuttled off into the trees and Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the hot springs. Pushing some leaves from undergrowth out of his way he began to step over it. His eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

"Gods she's beautiful."

Sesshoumaru stared at the goddess,

"What am I thinking…that's - that's a human! Humans aren't beautiful."

A voice in the back of his mind implied otherwise.

"What are you talking about? There is human right in front of you and you said it yourself, she's beautiful."

Sesshoumaru was transfixed by the girl/woman, and even his hard won control began to waver with the sight of the female sitting in the hot springs. His legs moved forward, carrying him through the cover of greenery he had used to conceal himself.

Yuki's eyes shot open, the presence of a powerful force had moved too close for her comfort. She had sensed it before but it was a great distance away. But now it felt as though it was next to her. She could feel it's intense gaze searching her form. Although she should have felt anger, embarrassment, or event uncomfortable at least, she felt warmed and relaxed by it. Turning her head her eyes were captured by two beautiful golden orbs. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His features perfect as the enchanting scenery of this era. And his body as mesmerizing as his eyes were. He wasn't human. No human could have such an incredible power and aura to them. And he had the markings of a demon, a demon lord. The crescent moon adorning his forehead marked his lordship and the two stripes on his cheeks marked him clearly as a demon.

Without warning something between the two strangers snapped. A blinding emerald light encased both of the beings. Yuki was raised from the water and a robe of a goddess surrounded her form. The silky silver fabric outlined her every curve. The sleeves and the bottom of the garment flared and whipped around her legs. The symbol of the spirits (two swords crossed with winged dragon in the center) glowed gold on the breast of the kimono. Sesshoumaru's garments also changed. His usual kimono and armor was replaced with a black silk hoari and shimmering gold armor bearing the crest of the spirits.

Yuki was gently set upon the soft grassy ground next to the springs. Their gazes met and they stared into the depths of each other's eyes, finding things, secrets that would never be revealed to the world. Yuki tried to speak but her mouth could hardly form the words. When sound finally fell forth from her lips, it sounded as though it was miles away.

"Who- who… are…"

"Don't speak"

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes from hers and spun gracefully around. Walking slowly away attempting to maintain his cold façade, but failing. Yuki fell to her knees. What just happened to her?

'I just do not understand.'

Both Inuyasha and kagome burst through the trees to see her there on her knees looking nothing more than empty.

"Yuki-chan….what happened…what did this?"

" He was beautiful."

"What?"

Inuyasha's nose twitched and anger was evident on his face.

"Sesshoumaru."

" What, Inuyasha? You think Sesshoumaru was here?"

"That bastard was here, I don't know what he did but something happened in this place."

Yuki remained motionless on the ground, her mind racing with thoughts of her encounter with the demon lord.

"Yuki…Yuki-chan are you alright?"

Kagome put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Yuki's voice failed her. A simple nod was the extent of her reply.

"He didn't do anything to you?"

Taking a deep breathe Yuki stood, regaining her composure and voice.

"No, he did nothing."

Kagome smiled.

"That's good. I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It's all right…"

Yuki's head snapped up to meet Kagome's gaze.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"What?"

"You said you knew who it was…are you sure it was him?"

Inuyasha cut in.

"I'm positive. I could never mistake my brothers scent."

Yuki was taken aback.

"That…that man is your brother…How!?"

Inuyasha's eyes held furious hate.

"Sesshoumaru is my half brother."

"The youkai lord, the man that was here….who…I don't understand. What happened?"

"I don't know what happened eaither…but I am sure Sesshoumaru will be back."

Kagome looked up at him questioningly.

"What makes you so sure."

"Sesshoumaru... will be curious."

Yuki brushed her raven locks over her shoulder, noticing for the first time the silky white material that adorned her body. Examining the fine kimono, her eyes locked upon the crest of the spirits. 'Where have I seen this before?' She thought back knowing the symbol was familiar. Her mind came to a dead end. She couldn't remember. But she would find out.

"Come on Yuki-chan, lets get back to the camp. We can sort this out in the morning."

She nodded and fallowed her two companions back to their campsite, unaware of the pair of golden eyes that fallowed her every move. 'Little brother, you know me all too well.'

A/N- I like this chapter much better that the last few. It's been a while since I've written and I intend to make several changes to past chapters. I will update more frequently from now on. My computer is fixed and I no longer have a life. Therefore I will not have anymore excuses to not write.


End file.
